smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Dream Of Smurfette (story)
"I Dream Of Smurfette" is a story event that takes place in the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' story series. It is set five years before Empath's final return from Psychelia. About The Story This story was inspired by a scene in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel with Empath sitting in his house wearing only a towel doing a painting. The original title for the story was "The Smurfette Dream". Plot Summary The story is Papa Smurf's explanation to Empath of what's been happening to him since he first met Smurfette. Five years prior to Empath's final return from Psychelia, things were pretty much going along as normal for the Smurfs since Smurfette became a real Smurf. However, one night Hefty had an unusual dream that he felt rather embarrassed to tell any Smurf about, so he went to tell Papa Smurf about this dream he had of Smurfette and how it made him feel. Papa Smurf told him that it was simply a "Smurfette dream", which is normal for a young Smurf his age to have. Slowly over time, though, more of the young male Smurfs are starting to have the same dream with the same effect on each of them. Poet, Painter, and Sculptor notice that the dream has had an effect on their creative work, where they can't stop thinking about Smurfette. The more amusing example is Amore, who since having the dream was constantly playing the accordion and serenading Smurfette to the point where she was beginning to wonder what's going on. Ultimately Papa Smurf explained the whole thing to Smurfette, telling her that it wasn't her fault that the other Smurfs were acting this way toward her. Upon this revelation, Smurfette decided that it would be best for her to leave the village so that she would not cause her fellow Smurfs any trouble. Rather than allow her to just leave the village, the other Smurfs decided to help her find a new home in the forest together, which made Smurfette so surprised that they would join together to give her a proper farewell that she changed her mind about leaving and decided to stay instead. Quotes "With all these pictures, I don't know if I'm truly being an artist or just smurfing in pornographia, Poet." "I don't even know what pornographia is, but I'd be very careful smurfing these pictures to any Smurf if I were you, Painter." :- Painter and Poet talking about Painter's artistic works following the "Smurfette dream" Notes * The story features some rather adult elements. * The story takes place on the day following the events of the cartoon show episode "The Smurfette". * Smurfette's decision to leave the village is reminiscent of the same decision made at the end of the comic book version of "The Smurfette". Title Translations * French: Le rêve de la Schtroumpfette ("The Smurfette Dream") * Spanish: El sueño Pitufina * German: Die Schlumpfine Traum * Italian: Il sogno Puffetta * Dutch: De Smurfin droom The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 Songs * "Too Funky" * "Waiting For A Girl Like You" * "Kiss You All Over" * "Undercover Angel" (alternate dream sequence track) * "The Way You Make Me Feel" (portion sung by Amore) * "Lay Your Hands On Me" (Hefty's dream sequence) Cast NOTE: Empath only appears within the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Vanity - Mark Meer * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Jokey - Max Cassella * Poet - Oliver Vaquer * Amore - Charles Martinet * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming See Also * "After The Manner Of Smurfettes", which talks about Smurfette's version of "the Smurfette dream". Smurfette Dreamers.jpg Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Original story creations Category:Coming-of-age stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Flashback stories Category:Stories with mature content Category:Comical stories